Many electronic devices are very user intensive, requiring a great deal of input from users. High levels of user input, physically entered into such an electronic device, may cause the device to be prone to various hardware impairments. Additionally, many such devices are accessible to a multitude of users, increasing the stresses on the hardware and the opportunity for tampering. Furthermore, an electronic device operated outdoors may be subject to environmental impairments. Examples of such user intensive devices include ATM machines, vending machines and ticket sales machines, payment terminals (e.g., car parking, grocery store self-checkout), and PIN entry terminals for credit/debit card payments.
Over time, physical buttons may degrade or stick and, in response, fail to register presses correctly. Sensors underneath the buttons may fail to make contact with the button or may lose sensitivity. Numbers or lettering on physical buttons may also wear down making it difficult for a user to determine which button to press. Touch screens may also deteriorate and lose sensitivity over time, failing to correctly register screen selections and entries. Computer diagnostics are often not equipped to detect these hardware failures. This is especially true where the button, screen, or the device as a whole is still operational, though not at an optimal level. Additionally, outside impairments unrelated to physical deterioration may also go undetected for some time. Outside impairments may include obscured displays (e.g., sun glare, graffiti) and various other tampering and vandalism (e.g., removal of a button, gum in a button, etc.).
Additionally, detecting touch screen errors may become increasingly important with the growth of mobile touch screen devices such as tablet computers and smart phones.